Fire Tripper
by YingFaNeko
Summary: Sakura was a normal girl,17, good grades and friends with her neighbor's son who was 5, Syaoran. But one day a sudden explosion somehow transported Sakura back in feudel Japan! *EDIT* had to change chapter 1
1. Don' play with fire, kids!

**Hi guys! (girls whatever..) I was watching the fire tripper OAV a few days ago and( if you haven't watched it go watch its really great if you like romance!) I thought wouldn't that be cool if card captor sakura was in that plot line too? **

**So without further adieu,**

**OH I forgot heh**

**Disclaimer: CCS AND FIRE TRIPPER ARE NOT MINE see? HAPPY!!?? sigh mumble but syaoran should be mine....**

**~*~**

**Chapter 1: Don't play with fire, kids!**

After a long day at school, Sakura had to stay after and help clean the classroom, which she hated doing. She came out of the school clad in her school uniform, which was a short sleeve white shirt with a yellow tie around the neck and a long blue skirt that touched the middle of her calves. Her auburn hair was tied up in cute blue lace ribbons and her emerald eyes shone with happiness and exhaustion.

"Ugh its been such a long day!" exclaimed Sakura.

She looked out into the field and saw the sun just setting over the horizon, and smiled to herself thinking a beautiful the moment was, a light warm breeze was slightly pushing her hair tickling her face, and her skirt swished on to her legs. The sky's colors clashed together and exploded across the sky, Sakura wished she had a camera to capture the moment, but it was getting late and she needed to get home for supper on time.

Sakura was walking home and looked over to the playground and saw a group of little kids surrounding this one boy. She looked closely and saw it was Syaoran , her neighbor's son. He recently got his appendix out, yesterday, but he seems to be doing alright. She giggled to herself seeing how he was gloating to the other kids about his new scar. He was so cute for a little kid, he had cute messy chocolate hair, and adorable amber eyes.

"Syao-kun!" Sakura shouted. Syaoran ran over with his shirt pulled up and said,

"Look! Look! My apple-citis!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura giggled and crouched down to his level and gently pulled down his shirt

"Yes ,yes, I see it, did you cry?" Sakura questioned but knowing the answer

"Nope! Of course not I'm a big boy!" Syaoran beamed

"Of course you didn't, now let's go back home to your house your mother is probably worried sick!" Sakura informed.

Sakura grasped onto Syaoran's hand and slowly walked towards their houses. While she was passing by these few men walked pass her and mumbled,

"It smells like gas.."

Sakura shocked, whipped her head around and saw the huge plantation factory, and started to get worried.

"Syaoran...lets go," She grabbed tighter on his hand and started to walk faster.

But it was too late

The gas mixed with the chemicals, and a great explosion, knocked sakura into the air never letting go of Syaoran's hand. She felt herself flying into one direction while Syaoran flying into another and that's when she felt everything go black.....

**DUN DUN DUNNN!!!!**

**heh good first chapter no?**

**Please please please REVIEW!! no reviews? No story soo thats bad...**

**see you guys soon!**


	2. The Meeting

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short last chapter I just didn't want to reveal too much!**

**So Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: sigh ccs and fire tripper isn't mine…**

***PS* please go back to chapter 1 because I changed some things and you'll understand the story ok?***

**~*~**

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

Sakura woke up slowly and had a pounding, irritating headache. She was trying to remember what just happened.

'Oh, the gas explosion,' she thought.

She clutched her head in pain, and slowly opened her eyes to look around her environment. She gasped at all the dead bodies around her. Burnt flags were everywhere, and men in armor were lifeless around her.

"What happened?" Sakura wondered.

She saw one man next her lying done next her. She crawled near him and poked his head and no movement. She poked him again,

"Um, excuse me, sir?" just then she realized he wasn't moving because he was dead.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Sakura screeched, and scooted away from the lifeless corpse. She looked around some more and saw arrows extruding out of their chests, blood was everywhere.

"Why? There was an explosion, but these people,….these people died from something else!" Sakura inquired. "Where am I?"

Sakura heard footsteps behind her and she turned around, and saw three ugly looking men, who had lust in their eyes.

"A girl!" the first one said.

"She's pretty," the second one said. They started walking towards her, and Sakura did the first thing that popped in her mind, _run for your life! _Sakura stumbled up andsprinted anywhere that was away from those men. She was running faster than them at first, but one of the men caught up with her, and she was about to get caught but, she turned another way and ran and hopped over dead bodies and rocks. Just when she thought she lost them she tripped over a dead body and fell on the ground. The three men sprang after her and one of them grabbed her leg while one grabbed her arm. They started to lift her skirt, when she struggling as hard she could; she pushed a man face away with her hand.

"Somebody help me!" Sakura screeched, the man who was holding her arm, slapped her hard on the face, Sakura stopped yelling. But all of a sudden a sword went through the man's chest, and some blood went on her shirt. She started to freeze, The man holding the sword slit the second man's throat, and then stabbed the third man through the neck. He turned to look at her and slowly took his sword out. His sword was covered with blood, he had amber eyes, and messy auburn hair, and he was wearing some armor that had bell attached to one of its straps, his clothes underneath. He put his sword back in its sheath and smirked at her. Sakura just stared at him and was shaking with fear. He bent down and roughly grabbed her wrist, Sakura stared at him and began to scream.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura screamed. The crows nesting in the trees began to fly away because her scream was so loud. The amber-eyesd boy confused, just stared at her while she was struggling to get out his grasp.

"Stop!" Sakura screamed. She put a hand on his face and roughly started to push him away.

"Don't kill me!" Sakura yelled, he grabbed both of her wrist and said,

"What's wrong with you? I just saved you!" He yelled. She didn't listen and just began to scream and struggle more.

"Danmmit!" he growled and roughly threw her on the ground.

"Hey! Xiao Lang!" his friends said as they walked over. The others began to check around the area and one his friends came over to Sakura.

Who's that?" a man called Eriol said. He was looking her over, while Sakura stared at him in terror, he crouched down to her level, and to get a better look at her. Sakura saw that he had midnight blue eyes, and sapphire eyes. (A.N: I didn't think they would have glasses back then so I didn't add them, kay?) He looked down at her school uniform and said,

"What a strange kimono," he said while lifting her skirt. Sakura flushed and slapped him hard on the cheek. Realizing she just slapped him, he said

"You bitch!" he growled as he grabbed his sheath of his sword, and Sakura crouched on the ground and screamed.

"Stop it!" Xiao Lang yelled. Eriol obeyed and just glared at Sakura.

"Xiao Lang, these are Akauma's men!" one man called Takashi inquired.

"Yeah?" Xiao Lang said.

"Do you think they'll come for revenge?" Takashi wondered.

"Listen, stupid! Weaklings starve around here," Xiao Lang said.

"Hey, Xiao Lang, there's a cart over there," one of the men named Jin said, as he pointed to the cart.

"Great, it'll help us carry the salvage," Xiao Lang said.

"Okay," Jin said as he began to pick arrows and swords to bring back to the village. Xiao Lang looked at Sakura, as she said nothing this entire time.

"Are you just going to sit there? Come on," Xiao Lang roughly said, as he grasped her wrist and roughly pulled her up.

"Hey, Xiao Lang," Takashi began.

"You're taking her along?" Jin asked.

"Sure, I found her didn't I?" Xiao Lang said, as he pulled Sakura closer to his chest, Sakura wasn't sure to be relieved or terrified, but she was a little embarrassed to be this close to him.

As dusk began to come, the three men were pushing the cart back to the village, while Xiao Lang and Sakura sat on top of the cart leaning on barrels of rice.

"This is great! Look at all this rice!" Takashi said while he was pulling the cart in the front.

"Yeah, they must have raided another village," Xiao Lang said.

"Those bastards! Our lives mean nothing to them," Xiao Lang growled. Sakura was crawled up, while leaning on the rice and asked,

"Where am I," Sakura quietly asked.

"Huh?" Xiao Lang said.

"Where am I?" Sakura said more loudly.

"On a wagon," Xiao Lang said like it was the dumbest question on earth. Sakura sighed and looked away from him,

"What time is this," Sakura softly said.

"Don't be stupid! It's obviously dusk," Xiao Lang said, as he pointed to the sky.

"Be serious!" Sakura yelled, as she turned her head to him.

"I am!" Xiao Lang said confused.

"Let me off. I have to get back," Sakura said as she was starting to get off. The wagon get caught on a rock and jumped forward, Sakura lost her balance and began to fall. Xiao Lang caught her wrist and brought her close to his chest and said.

"Be careful, you idiot!" Xiao Lang yelled. The men pushed harder and get over the rock, and began to push the cart again. He had an arm around her and was tightly holding her to him. Sakura was blushing but, she saw the bell tied to one of his straps of is armor.

"A bell…," Sakura thought, as she was getting closer to the village..

~*~

**So how did you like the second chapter? Please review and ill update as soon as I can!**


	3. I'm Where?

**AGHHHH I know I know I know im a horrible person..-_- I havent updated in what 3 weeks.... im so so sorry school summer vacation ya.... **

**So without finally further adieu**

**PS If you still haven't seen what I changed in chapter 1 then you'll be very confused btw**

**~*~**

The men were pushing the cart, and Sakura could see a small village coming into view. Some villagers saw the cart

"Xiao Lang and the others are back!" They shouted with excitement. Two men started to open the large wooden gate to let them in. All the children shouted and squealed with joy as they ran up to the cart, to see Xiao Lang.

"Wow!" one the kids said, while running with cart.

"Look at all those sacks of rice!" another child said.

Sakura was silent, as she was looking at the whole village. All the villagers were staring at her strangely and whispering things, Sakura was beginning to feel really uncomfortable. Based on their clothes and houses,

"The civil war era?" Sakura concluded. The cart began to slow down,

"Xiao Lang, you're back!" a man said.

"Father!" Xiao Lang said, as he he hopped off the cart, when it stopped, and ran up to his dad.

"Who's the woman?" His father asked as he glanced over at Sakura.

"Oh her?" Xiao Lang said as Sakura realized they were talking about her. Xiao Lang gently took her off the cart and set her on the ground.

"I found her on the battlefield," Xiao Lang said as if she was some new toy.

"Actually, I didn't get her name yet," Xiao Lang said as his father and Xiao Lang both stared at Sakura, waiting for an answer as she just stared back at them.

"Well? What's your name?" Xiao Lang said harshly, getting annoyed. Sakura jumped a little a bit and paused a bit,

"S-sakura, it's written as cherry blossom," Sakura finally said.

"You heard her," Xiao Lang said as his father began to walk away. A little girl with auburn hair in pink kimono, came rushing up to them,

"Xiao Lang!" said the little girl.

"Oh, Ying Fa," Xiao Lang said as he picked her up. Ying Fa squealed with happiness as he lifted her high in the air, he gently put her back and he smiled as pat her head. Sakura blushed slightly at how beautiful his smile was.

"Have you been a good girl?" Xiao Lang said as he was ruffling her hair. Ying Fa energetically nodded her head.

"I brought you a present," Xiao Lang said as untied the bell strapped to his armor, and handed to the little girl. Ying Fa took it very carefully as if it was the most fragile little thing, and held it to her heart.

"It's pretty!" Ying Fa said admiring it. She held it up to show Xiao Lang, and he chuckled softly as he was poking it to make the tinkling noise, Ying Fa giggled as she ran off bouncing the bell around to make the noise.

As night fell, some of the men from the village including, Xiao Lang and Sakura, were having some of the rice as they were discussing some things.

"So we need a fence around the village. We can start tomorrow," one of the men stated.

"Is Akauma really going to attack?" one of the other men worriedly said.

"Probably," a chubby man said, as the other villagers looked at each other as they were chatting away.

"This fool got away with looting," one of the men said talking about Xiao Lang.

"That's true," a village man said.

"You jerk!" a man said.

"Your're supposed to be protecting this village," a skinny man said, as he accusingly pointed a finger at Xiao Lang.

"Nobody told you to go out stealing," an elderly man said.

"Right, so where do you think this rice came from?" Xiao Lang said getting irritated. Some of the men looked down and started to gobble down the rice, and glared at Xiao Lang.

"You're living easy on what we steal for you," Xiao Lang said.

"You're worse than those thieves," Xiao Land harshly said.

"Everyone carries part of the blame," Eriol intelligently said.

"But....," the villagers said as they were looking at each other.

"It's too late for second thoughts, we have to protect the village," Xiao Lang's father stated.

Sakura was staying in some villager's house and she was leaning against the corner near door where she can look out towards the sky, she hasn't talked to anyone since dusk fell.

"Xiao Lang, found something strange this time," a women said to her friends while they were glancing at Sakura.

"Look at her clothes!" one women with long hair exclaimed, as Sakura looked at her uniform.

"She's so silent, it''s creepy!" another women chatted.

Sakura held an a emotionless face, she didn't what to do, say, eat or anything! She was so confused, right now. She began to battle questions inside her head.

'Time slip...,' Sakura thought,'from the shock of the explosion?'. Sakura heaved a long sigh.

'I want a bath,' Sakura thought, as her eyelids began to droop, her last final thought was,

'When I wake up, everything will be back to normal....' Sakura slumped a bit and was fast asleep.

~*~

**So, how was it heh please review and I aplogize again for the late update *Dodges thrown food* ill try to update as soon as possible...**

**Until then,**

**~YingFaNeko~ **


End file.
